


Selling to Hobbits~与霍比特人的买卖生意~

by Ariel_Elemmire



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Dwarves In Exile, Dwarves in the Shire, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Elemmire/pseuds/Ariel_Elemmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在孤山沦陷之后，Thorin被迫流落他乡，靠着别人施予的同情与恩惠生存。然而，他决意于这广阔天地中闯出一条路来，为了自己，也为他的家人。霍比屯一年一度的仲夏节集市听起来是个绝妙的地方，能够卖掉足够的商品以贴补他的家用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling to Hobbits~与霍比特人的买卖生意~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selling to Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306709) by [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ). 



> 来源于Pangur的提梗。她做出了这个[可爱的Bagginshield玻璃花园](http://pangur-pangur.tumblr.com/post/122927562829/a-small-belated-contribution-to-the-fandom-a)，然后想要一篇包含玻璃花园的文章。我希望这篇能使她满意<3  
> 你还可以在[这里](http://all-the-world-is-silver-glass.tumblr.com/)查看她的更多玻璃作品。

Thorin沉重地在摊位后面的椅子上坐下，活动着脑袋，感觉一早上自己都像个木桩子似直挺挺地杵着。他抬起头瞥了眼Glóin，后者仍热切地从摊位柜台上探身出去，试图吸引哪怕是一个在仲夏节集市上闲逛的霍比特人的目光。

  
但是他们看上去都径直从我们面前 _转悠_ 走了，Thorin想着，抬头望天。至少这天气还很和煦，带着一丝凉爽的风。他没法想象若是自己在阵阵热浪中百无聊赖地杵在那里会如何。

“我们应该去布理的。”

Glóin都没回头看Thorin一眼就坚定地摇头：“胡说，矮人制造的手工艺品在布理遍地都是，所以都像泥土一般廉价。而这个地方，”他用手指轻叩着木制柜台，“这个霍比屯——是一个未被开发的市场，没有任何矮人商贩曾涉足这里。”

“我已经开始看出原因来了。”Thorin嘟囔着。

“耐心点，”Glóin指出，“他们只是需要先了解我们罢了。他们一旦发现了我们商品的质量超群还价格公道，将会蜂拥而至的。”

“然而现在呢，他们正从我们身旁蜂拥而去。  
（‘They'll be flocking to us.’  
‘Where as now, they're flocking away from us.’）

Glóin张开嘴想要反驳却很快合上了，他看见一个小女孩，只有矮人孩子的一半大小，正试探地接近他们的货架。她睁大眼睛望着眼前满满一篮五颜六色的石英，甚至从Thorin所处的位置他都能看见女孩颤颤地伸出手试图触碰它们。

“嗨，小女孩。”Glóin熟练地开口，带着商人们才有的吸引力，“有什么需要的吗？”

小女孩的目光在有着大红胡子的矮人与那个诱人的篮子之间流连：“我……”

“Marigold!”

一只有力的手落在女孩的肩头重又将她拉回到她妈妈的裙摆旁。“我告诉过你不要走散了。”那位母亲临走之前甩了Glóin一记犀利的眼刀，“快点，Marigold.”

她们在Glóin能说出一个字之前就消失在了人群中。

Thorin重又瘫回椅子上，闭上眼。“我们应该去布理的。”

 

X——X

 

Bilbo在集市中穿梭着，将篮子从一只臂膀换到另一只臂膀上。仲夏节集市总会让它比平常时重很多，大概是因为此时会有比平时多出两倍的摊位和更加有趣的商品吧。工匠与商人们千里迢迢地赶来以抓住这个难得的机会：将自己的货品抛售给繁荣而兴旺的霍比特人。一个来自洛汗的皮革商人，往返于大路上已有三十多个年头，他早已被霍比屯的居民们所熟悉接纳。仲夏节无疑是被整个夏尔所喜爱的远足活动，但谁也不会像Bilbo一般狂热：他是那样地渴望着外面的世界，以及从那里来的拜访与物件。

当一个与周遭格格不入的柜台跳入眼帘时，Bilbo放慢了脚步。它被一块用于遮蔽的紫色布料所覆盖，布料上满是各种金色的，由细密的针脚组成的复杂几何图案。与其他褐色或者白色的柜台相比，它的确是突兀而出挑。

当然了，Bilbo走近，来细细研究。

“您好啊，霍比特老爷！”在Bilbo离柜台还有五步远之前，隆隆的声音从一把巨大的红胡子后迸出。

“哈喽。”Bilbo走进柜台前的阴凉处，终于看出自己在跟谁交谈。一个矮人！多有吸引力啊！之前从来没有矮人商贩来过霍比屯的集市——至少打Bilbo记事起便没有。“你们是从蓝山那里来的吗？”他问。

“我们住在蓝山。”一个低沉的声音从柜台后方传来，另一个矮人踱步到了前面，相较于第一个矮人高一些，有着更小的胡子。

“哦，多奇妙啊。”Bilbo点头，抬头看向矮人，“我之前从未见到过矮人——我的意思是说，我曾经在东西大道上 _看见_ 过他们，但是，你知道的，从未过 _遇见_ 一个。【1】” Bilbo能听到自己说的有一点快，言语中频频结巴。他研究着面前这个矮人非常， _非常_ 蓝的眼睛。“但—但是我现在有了。就是说，遇见了一个。哈喽。”他朝两个矮人快速地笑了下，“我是Bilbo，Bilbo Baggins。”

红胡子矮人深深地在柜台后鞠了一躬：“Glóin，为您效劳。”

Bilbo向Glóin点点头，又期待地看向另外一个矮人。

“Thorin.”声音好像是被硬生生挤出来的一样。

“那么现在呢，Baggins先生，”Glóin朝他玲琅满目的货品挥了挥手，“这儿有什么您喜欢的吗？”

“啊，那个，我没有刻意来寻找……”Bilbo让自己的目光从一个篮子跳到另一个篮子，接着是式样众多的金属制品，最后是在柜台后面簇拥着的更大些的器具。“那是一把犁吗【2】？”他问，眨着眼看着那巨大的犁。

“嗯，你是一个农夫吗？Baggins先生?”Glóin急切地问，“那么，你不会再找到比这更好的犁了。坚硬如铁丘陵却又轻如鸿毛。你的小马在一天中可以干上两倍多的活。当它们——”

“哦，我不是一个农夫。”Bilbo在Glóin换气时截住话头，“但我确定那是一把非常好的犁。”

Glóin没有停顿很久。“我们也有其他的好物件，Baggins先生。”他开始翻出一些金属制品，“这儿有锤子和火钳，还有可以精确剪开从皮革到丝绸任何一种料子的剪刀。还有——”

“但我并不是一个铁匠或是裁缝。”Bilbo声明。

另一个名叫Thorin的矮人倾身向前。“或许，”他说，“让Baggins先生告诉我们他想要什么，这事就会简单些了。”

“哦，我其实什么也不需要。”Bilbo说道，又一次地将篮子从疲累的手臂换到另一边，“或许除了另外一两个‘mathom’吧。你要知道，我没有任何矮人制造出的东西啊。”  
【注：霍比特人以“马松”（mathom）来形容一些无用的东西，这些东西经常被用作生日礼物送出去，或收藏起来。】

“Mathom？”Thorin皱眉。

“你知道的——除了摆在家里好看以外没有什么实际用处的小玩意儿。”

“然而你对那些没有用处的东西有 _需求_ ？”Thorin问，声音里带着尖锐的讽刺。（And you have a need for things without any purpose?）

“它们让我振作起来，对我来说这个理由足够了。”Bilbo回答，挑战性地扬起下巴。

“装饰品！”Glóin大声说，“当然了，Baggins先生，当然。矮人们毕竟是以装饰品而扬名的。”他将装有切割好的石英的篮子向Bilbo拖近了点。“您或许想要一块做饰物的宝石？我们将为您定制，毋庸置疑。”他撞了撞Thorin的肩胛骨，“他能做出整个蓝山中最巧夺天工的金属艺品。现在，只劳您消耗一些时间找到那块最合您口味的宝石，或者我马上将我们最好的装饰品拿来任您挑选。我们只把那些为我们最尊敬的顾客保留。”他悄悄地朝Bilbo笑了笑，然后掀起帘子，消失在柜台的后面。

“或者只是因为前面的货物太多，没法给柜台后的那些腾出空间来。”  
【译者碎碎念：二伯其实一眼就看出了真相……囧】

Bilbo松开手，让自己刚刚无所事事时拿起的石英落回篮子里。他真不怎么对闪亮的石头感兴趣。“生意上没那么多好运气，嗯？”他问，抬起头看向Thorin。  
【译者碎碎念：“他真不怎么对闪亮的石头感兴趣” ……天啦大舅二伯是对你感兴趣啊！他是对你感兴趣啊！……敢情二伯故意把Glóin支开就是为了和舅单独说说话……捂脸】

“这算是保守的说法了。我们已经来这两天了，从日出到日落，却一件商品也没有卖出去。一件也没有。”Thorin在他面前双臂交叉。

“哦，你得让他们习惯你。只要一直架着这个柜台直到集市结束，明年你回来的时候他们就会像老朋友一样欢迎你的，我可以确定。”

Thorin从鼻孔里喷了口粗气。“我不觉得明年我们会回来了。”

“再给它一年，相信我。”Bilbo冷静地回答。

“我可不是一个冷酷的精灵！我可没有一年年额外的时间来让自己变得不那么被霍比特人所厌恶！而且我也没有额外的金子。今年我们需要卖出东西，而不是妄等着不切实际的幸福未来。”他叹息着，不再那样紧绷，“我很抱歉，Baggins先生。我很抱歉刚刚对你吼叫。”

“哦，那我想说的是，如果这就是你如何接近你的顾客的话，”Bilbo说，“那么毫无疑问的，你什么也卖不出去。我还从来没有听说过一个商人为了让顾客买东西而对他们大吼大叫。”

Thorin发出一声短促，干涩的轻笑，摇了摇头。“那就是为什么Glóin是商人而我是工匠了。”

Bilbo扯着一根从篮子里戳出来的稻草，边仔细打量着这Thorin。他衣袍的下摆已经老旧磨损，有些地方原本湛蓝的颜色已经泛白。他的皮带因为许多原因已经裂开，却几乎没有用油来使其柔软。Bilbo对矮人知之甚少，但他知道他们喜欢向人们展示他们的富有，常常用珠宝和优良的金属制品来装饰他们的胡子。而Thorin头发上只有两个朴素的珠子，一根手指上戴着一个厚实的铁制戒指。

“我之前想……”Bilbo开口，在想的更清楚前迫使自己问出来，“我之前认为蓝山是个富裕的地方？”

“我不来自蓝山。”Thorin含糊地说着。

“哦，但是我想……”Bilbo说，指着Glóin刚刚消失的地方。

“我们是流亡到蓝山的，依存于他们对外族的怜悯与恩惠。”Thorin简短地说着，紧紧地抿起唇。

Bilbo又一次看向那个小柜台，那里只有一些普通的石英石，还有一些用废弃的钢铁回炉重造的器具。他看着Thorin骄傲的轮廓（或者也可译为“傲人的身材”？大雾……），后者正努力地维持自己的形象，丝毫没有察觉到气场正丝丝崩裂。

“哦，我知道了。”是Bilbo所能说的全部词语。

“这儿呢，Baggins先生！”Glóin又一次地掀起帘子，然后将各种各样的物事儿摊放在Bilbo面前，“适合一个杰出霍比特人的精巧物事儿。”（Fine items for a fine hobbit.）

Bilbo勉强把视线从Thorin那里移开，转而看着Glóin为他找到的东西。突然，购买一些装饰性小玩意的想法似乎显得琐碎而又微不足道了。当想起自己之前说需要一些矮人的‘mathom’时，他感觉自己的耳朵变红了。【3】

但是当然，他会无论如何买些什么的。

“一个皮带扣怎么样？Glóin问，举起一个看上去很沉重的东西，上面雕刻着一个套一个的逐渐减小的正方形。它大的都能够将Bilbo的肚子完全覆盖，从髋骨到髋骨。（鬼畜的翻译，然而我对这一块没什么了解，也找不到什么资料？

“我觉得，如果我试图把它扣在自己身上，我会栽到地里的。”Bilbo委婉地说，“或许一些居家用品？”

“啊，对了。”Glóin恍然大悟似的，在柜台上腾出空间，又从脚旁搬上来什么东西。“我想这个应该符合一个霍比特人的胃口。”  
那是一个很大的容器，以金属细条构建的支架中镶嵌着一块块玻璃，底部玻璃带有弧度，被漆成棕色；而其他的都是干净透亮，紧挨着一层层地构筑，直到顶端狭窄的开口。

“它看起来几乎就像……像一枚橡子！”Bilbo惊叹。这个以平面玻璃与金属搭构的器物却完美的诠释出橡果所独有的自然形态，他不禁由此而愉悦起来。

眼角的余光里，他可以看见Thorin从自己的思绪中惊醒，注意力回到Bilbo身上。“是的。”他说，声音中带有惊讶的意味，“是的。那是一个橡子。”

Glóin朝Thorin点点头，说：“这是他的作品，他理应了解。”

“你做了这个？”Bilbo问，伸手拉近以便更仔细地端详，“它真的很可爱！”

Thorin歪了歪头。“谢谢。”

“只是……”Bilbo仍然在打量着那个玻璃橡子。“它到底是什么？”

Thorin伸出手将其移近一些。“它是个生物育养箱。你像这样打开它。”他将棕色的底部与上面的分离开，“你用土填满它，然后你就可以在家里养一株植物了。”【4】

“正是一个热爱自然的霍比特人所想要的。”Glóin插话，朝Bilbo鼓励地微笑。

“呃……”Bilbo将篮子又往手臂上拉了一些，思量着是否要买下这个生物育养箱。他并不认为自己需要在家里种植，毕竟只要推开家中的任何一扇窗子或是打开门，他就可以看见一切自己所想要的植物。事实上呢，Bilbo觉得，自己看着这东西越久，越认为这生物育养箱看上去更像一个被隔离的植物囚笼。

他抬头看向两个矮人，目光掠过Glóin热切的面孔，甚至孤僻内向的Thorin也明显在期待他的反应。

“我就要它了。”Bilbo果断地开口，“多少钱？”

他们达到了双方都满意的一个价钱（矮人们更加满意），然后Bilbo不得不在回家的路上全程举着这样一个大东西，告诉自己总可以用其来盛放自己在夏尔徒步旅行时所拾起的那些卵石。

 

X——X

 

“昨天的生意就像是侥幸成功的一样。”Thorin嘟哝着，向后仰进自己的椅子里，抬头望着另外一朵云晃悠过太阳。

“前景仍有望。”Glóin反驳，“这个Baggins先生会告诉他所有的邻居和亲戚，矮人的货品是如何的品质一流，他们会来的。”（It still shows a promising tendency.）

“现在几乎是午餐时间了。”

“他们会来的。”Glóin重复，早上第三次整理柜台上的货品。

持续经过他们柜台的人流稍稍分开了些，在他们能反应过来之前，面前赫然立着Bilbo，昨天的那个篮子仍然挂在他的膀子上。

Thorin立刻从椅子上站起来，走到柜台旁。

“哈喽！”Bilbo愉快地挥了挥手，“今天好些了吗？”

“啊，那肯定不会更糟了。”Thorin回答。

“你的意思是你们还没有被一伙霍比特人抢光？”

Thorin短促地笑了，把自己给惊讶到了。他的笑声很显然地使Bilbo更高兴了，当他抬起头望向Thorin时又扬了些嘴角的弧度。

Glóin的大胡子挤到他俩中间。“Baggins先生，你对你的矮人制造的生物育养箱满意吗？”

【这里真的是按照原文翻的！Are you enjoying your dwarven-made terrarium, Master Baggins?但是一不小心弄出了噫——的东西。大概就是  
你对你的|矮人制造的|生物育养箱|满意吗？  
你对|你的矮人|制造的|生物育养箱|满意吗？  
这断句的学问啊……】

“哦是的，我把它放到了我的前厅里，阳光照上去很迷人。”他重又看向Thorin，“我挺喜欢它的。”

“我很高兴。”Thorin温和地低语。

Bilbo又一次笑了，然后从篮子里扒出什么东西。“既然你们两个不能完全地享受仲夏节集市，我觉得可以带一些你们在卡在柜台里时可以享受的东西。”他把两个纸包递给Glóin与Thorin，在给后者时手微微顿了顿。“我自己做的。”

Glóin不费任何功夫就打开了他的。“一个肉馅饼！谢谢您，Baggins先生！”

“谢谢你。”Thorin重复，他怔愣地看着Bilbo，感觉到馅饼的暖意从手掌缓缓渗入心里。

“没关系。”伴随着另一个轻松的笑容，Bilbo回答。在去市场前他又回头挥了挥手，Thorin的目光一直追随者他，直至那抹红色消失在人群中。

 

X——X

 

第二天，Thorin并 _不_ 在寻找Bilbo。

当他们刚刚搭好货架，第一批游客走入市集时，他不在寻找Bilbo。

当已是午饭时候，诱人的香味从食品摊位那里飘出，让他忆起前一天美味的馅饼时，他不在寻找Bilbo。

当一个有着熟悉金色卷发的小霍比特人跑到他们摊位，拿出一块铜币，郑重其事地与他们交换一小块浅绿色石英时，他不在寻找Bilbo。

当夕阳西下落红满天，Glóin收了摊子，留他独自站在空寂的集市里，目光搜寻着远处点缀了地平线的霍比特人时，他也不在寻找Bilbo。

 

X——X

 

第二天，Glóin把Thorin丢下独自看摊，保证自己会在找到合适的红色渐变的丝带——以搭配他妻子的胡子——之后回来。

Thorin端端正正地站着，目光掠过霍比特人的头顶望向某处，心思飘远。

“哈喽！”

Thorin都没有意识到自己惦记着这声愉快的招呼。但他甚至在低头望向Bilbo前，就觉着有暖意在衣袍下蔓延开来。

“Baggins先生。”他点头致意，希望自己还保持着王室冷静。

“哦，别再纠结Baggins先生了！”Bilbo说，笑意点染了声音，“我已经叫你Thorin了，你也应当叫我Bilbo。”

Thorin的嘴角抽了抽。“Bilbo，那就是了。”(Bilbo it is ,then.)  
【作者这里用的是“twitch”，然而我觉得翻成这样好怪啊，还是翻成“嘴角扬起”比较好【雾

Bilbo低下头，脸颊微微泛红。“嗯……”

他们相对傻站了有一两个呼吸的功夫，Thorin的脑袋疯狂地转动，想要找出些除了多变的天气与石英价格之类的话题。

“我只是想要问……”Bilbo斟酌着词句，好像是一字一字从嘴里蹦出来的一样。

“嗯？”

“Hamfast来过你们的摊位了么？Gamgee先生，我是说。他是个挺矮的家伙，有着小麦色的头发，鼻子像得了奖的土豆那样大。呃，就是我昨天向他说起你然后……”

“Bilbo，”Thorin打断了他，逐渐喜爱上这个名字的发音，“除了一两个孩子来买了些石英回去，我们无人问津。”

“哦，”Bilbo有些泄气，“他需要一把新铲子。用于园艺。”

“还没有人来买过铲子。”Thorin望见Bilbo因不满而撅起的小嘴赶忙加上，“但今天还没有结束呢，我们也许能见到你所说的Gamgee先生。”

“我希望是的。”Bilbo不安地挪动了下身子，终于忍不住迸出来一句（或是“脱口而出”，这里只是译者个人喜好），“明年的集市你真的不准备回来吗？”  
【二伯心理活动：不啊不是回集市，是回来啊是回来啊是回来来看我啊！【小媳妇受气脸】

Thorin叹气，“依照现在的形势，大概月底前我们就会收拾行囊直接回蓝山去。那旁边有一些渔村，渔民们或许会低价购走一些我们的存货。”

Bilbo紧紧抿起唇，“我很抱歉霍比屯带给你这样的失望。”他把视线移向别处。

“不都是那样。”Thorin喃喃地说，“它也展现了善良与好意，以及友谊。”

Bilbo小小地微笑了下作为回应，又一次开口：“可你不能依靠仁慈与友谊生活啊。无论如何，不能长久下去。”

“遗憾的是，不能。”

 

X——X

 

接下来的一周Bilbo每天都会来摊位，时常带些自己烹饪的食物。

有时他只会停留一小会儿，与Thorin相视一笑，然后去完成他那一天所计划的任务。

其他时候，他会待的更久，倚靠着柜台的角落，安静地与Thorin交谈（也可译为“悄悄与Thorin谈话”，囧）。留Glóin在一旁，满怀希望地重新摆放他们的货品，努力展现出每件商品最夺人眼球的优点。

【舅：我丢下摊子我不管我和媳妇呆一边~  
我不卖东西没烦恼我有媳妇乐开怀~嘿！

Thorin开始愈发期待每一次小小的会面，感觉当Bilbo在眼前时整个人都变得自在又安逸。他们谈天说地：关于各自的童年，关于那些欢乐与悲伤，关于他们将来想要做的的事情，关于下一天，下一年，直至年年岁岁。Thorin甚至允许自己谈论关于埃瑞博的回忆，但没有提及自己的皇室血统。但如今想来，那又如何呢？

 

X——X

 

在Thorin与Glóin收拾行囊准备回蓝山的前一天，一些奇怪的事情发生了，窃窃私语的声浪从集市的另一头席卷到他们的摊位。霍比特人们互相推挤着，努力扭着头想要看得再清楚一些。声浪中夹杂着平稳而有节奏的旋律，Thorin觉得那像是重物在凹凸不平的路上被人推着一样。

人群终于让出了一条道，慢慢走近的身影属于Bilbo，他推一辆独轮车，车里稳稳的放着Thorin打造的生物育养箱。  
【怎么忽然有种：带着定情信物一起去教堂结婚的既视感【雾

Bilbo终于停在了Thorin面前，呼出一口气，努力地将巨大的玻璃花园搬上他们的柜台。

“好了。”他退后一步端详着这些天劳作的成果，双手不由地绞在一起。

“你该不是要来退货的吧，嗯？”Thorin戏弄地挑眉。

“不。我只是想来赞扬下你的手艺。”Bilbo说话时音量远远大于他们平时的交谈，“因为它，我的番茄植株得以存活下来。”他转过身子面对着仍奇怪地在这里聚集的人群。

低语声更响了。Thorin甚至能看见有些后方的霍比特人伸长了脖子只为看得更清楚些。

Bilbo把玻璃花园的顶端搬开，直至现在Thorin才得以看见一株西红柿骄傲地挺立在里面，茎叶滴翠，果实鼓胀着悬挂在枝头，是醒目的红，生机勃勃。

Bilbo退后一步，将植株完全地展露在人群面前。低语声汇成了海浪，甚至有一两个霍比特人走上前来，更加仔细地端详着它。

“我必须得说，Baggins先生，”一个人发问，“你是如何办到的？这凉快的夏季已无情地摧残了我那获奖的番茄了——结出来的果实都是青绿梆硬的——我还觉得今年的仲夏节没人能够展示自己家的番茄了呢。”

“啊，你看。”Bilbo仍然保持着极大的音量以便于人群的聆听，“是因为这个矮人制品的巧妙设计。将其置于一束阳光的照耀下，它的内部就能变得如在艳阳天里一般火热。自己感受下吧。”他说着，指了指那玻璃花园。【5】

其他的霍比特人小心翼翼地伸手进育养箱的顶部，感受着那热度。“的确，你说的没错，Baggins先生。”他说，惊讶地眨着眼，随即便转身向着Thorin与Glóin。“矮人先生们，你们还有像这样大小的生物育养箱吗？我要一个——不，拿三个吧，因了我家中有那样多的西红柿渴盼着温暖与照料。”

Glóin眼珠子都要迸出来了。“三个生物育养箱？”

“哦，你们全都卖光了吗？”

“不是，不是的。等我先……”他掀开帘子奔去后面拿货品，几乎惊讶地说不出话来。

一位女士从Bilbo与另一个霍比特人中间挤过。“我也要三个。”她道，“还要那两个盒子，盖子上有雕刻的那些。”她指着Thorin身后的货架。  
Thorin转过身去将它们拿下来，但当他回过头来时，又有四个霍比特人挤到了柜台前，端详着那些货物，掂量那些金属乐器的尺寸与重量，挑选一篮篮流光溢彩的珠饰。

Glóin也回来了，小心翼翼地放下生物育养箱，投入到讲价当中。人群稀疏了些，但仍有有半打的霍比特人在柜台前耐心地排着队，等待着自己的购物时间。

Bilbo现在已经站到了一边，靠着他的手推车和玻璃花园。Thorin一次又一次地望向他，望着他因柜台这边繁忙的交易所露出的，心满意足的微笑。

只剩下一对霍比特人了，一个挑选一个付账。Thorin把摊子留给Glóin,一个人走到一边，无力地瘫在自己的椅子上，脑袋里充斥着数字，金币与生物育养箱的定做规格。

眼前一暗，他抬头望见Bilbo朝他微笑的脸。

“怎么样？”

 

“二十个生物育养箱全部卖光了，我还接到了另外二十三个的订单。”

“最好打三十个出来。”Bilbo好意提醒，“一旦矮人制品能创造出奇迹的流言传开，你大概会被得到失意番茄的疯狂霍比特人淹没。”

Thorin带着气声笑了，（这里用的是breathily，中文词典里找不到合适的词，求指教！）“如果你这样说的话，”他仰头看着Bilbo，“那是真的吗？玻璃保持了热度？我的确希望是那样，而不是你把西红柿漆红了来挽救我们失败的生意。”

“我才不会那样做呢！浪费一个那么好的番茄……”Bilbo摇头，咧嘴而笑。

Thorin向后靠了靠，端详着Bilbo的脸颊，“我真的不知如何感谢你才好。”他静静地开口。

“哦，那我可啥也没做。就像我早些时候说的，他们只是需要了解你罢了。”

“但还是……”Thorin低语，“谢谢你。”

Bilbo脸红了。“没关系。”

一个新顾客取代了前面两个，Glóin重拾了他熟练的商人腔调，他坦率快乐的笑容在大胡子后面都清晰可见。

Thorin不安地扭着头。“我需要回蓝山去了。”

他能感受到旁边的Bilbo似乎一瞬间被夺走了呼吸。“哦。”

“只是去拿些工具还有制作生物育养箱的原料，不到两星期我一定会回到夏尔。”

Bilbo几乎无法掩饰自己的笑容。“你觉得Glóin没有你能应付的来吗？”

“我想没有我阴沉的脸当背景，他应该会更 _自如_ 地应付。

Bilbo咯咯地笑了。“这也许是真的。尽管我喜欢你的阴沉脸。”（grumpy face）

Thorin不禁又低头暗自笑了，紧接着开口，“从蓝山回来时，我大概会带上我的妹妹，帮我制作生物育养箱。她比我更善于焊接，更有耐心。”

Bilbo点了点头。

“我希望你能见她一面。”Thorin加上一句，小心地伸出手去握住Bilbo的，温柔地抚摸着手中小小的温软。

Bilbo低头望着这意外的碰触，抬眼看向Thorin热切的面庞。“我很愿意那样。非常愿意。”他顺从地反握住Thorin的手，让两人手掌相贴。“或许你可以来我家吃晚饭。你，你妹妹，还有Glóin，当然。”

Thorin紧紧地握住Bilbo的手。“好的。”

Bilbo不由得靠他近了些。“你确定你明年不会再会集市了？”他问，眼睛里有狡黠的光芒闪烁。

“照着目前的形势，”Thorin笑着，“我都不确定不到明年我能不能离开霍比屯了。”

“好。”Bilbo双手握住Thorin的手，拉近自己的心口。“很好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】Bilbo在这里是指他曾经看见过矮人（saw），但从未真正相遇然后交谈过（met）。【所以二伯又在不明不白地强调初遇？  
> 【2】犁的样式，大概就是我们课本里学的曲辕犁之类的样子。  
> 来自<https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%8A%81>  
> 【3】这里翻的有些吃力，甚至觉得前后文有些衔接不上。能力有限，欢迎大家捉虫。  
> 原文是：Suddenly, the idea of his purchasing some decorative trinket seemed trivial to him, and he could feel his ears turning red as he remembered his earlier words about needing some dwarvish mathom.  
> 【4】关于terrarium。可以译为“玻璃花园”，也可译为“生物育养箱”。然而译者在看过Notes中提到的作品时选择了“玻璃花园”，而在正文中用的是“生物育养箱”。大概就是认为空空的一个玻璃器皿只算得上个箱子，而只有里面种了东西以后才算作玻璃花园？【雾  
> 【5】这里接【4】的注。大概本文里单指那个舅舅做的空箱子时用译名“生物育养箱”，而指Bilbo种了番茄以后的那个整体时用译名“玻璃花园”。


End file.
